Naruto Fun
by LuYiFen
Summary: Just a little remix of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. Don't expect anything too deep into the series, I haven't read that far yet, and I usually don't remember anyone other than the main characters of any story that well. This is my first fan-fic.
1. If

"If you won't eat that, I'll help ya' out buddy!" Naruto stated grinning ear-to-ear, reaching out for Sasuke's unfinished Ramen bowl, only to be deflected by Sakura's ultimate wrath (her slap).

"NARUTO! That's so impolite! Now if you want Sasuke's Ramen that much, you have to ask, _nicely._"

"Owwww… heh, oh well, that's how I like my girls, **tough**. Hehe. And forget it, I'm not going to ask **Sasuke** _nicely_ for a bowl of Ramen he's not going to eat anyways, but I will ask you _nicely_ out on a date," Naruto said through a grin while rubbing his throbbing cheek.

"Grrr…."

A bloodcurdling scream was heard all through the village as Sakura pummeled Naruto into a bloody pulp….

"Well that's that!" Sakura was now grinning and rubbing her hands together as to get some of Naruto's blood off of them…. Sasuke just sighed and threw the rest of his Ramen into the trash.

"Today has been heaven!" Sakura beamed, "It was nice of master Kakashi to give us a week off from training!" As Sakura smiled, leading the way, Sasuke was following after her, next to the limping cripple Naruto.

"Man, I swear, that girl can get so bitchy," Naruto chided.

"Oh shut up," Sasuke snarled back, "You brought it all upon yourself."

"Heh, I know you're just jealous," Naruto sneered, "But don't worry, you know I love you more Sasu-kun…" Naruto edged towards Sasuke and planted a delicate kiss upon his lips. The surprised Sasuke immediately gasped and pushed away from Naruto _after_ the kiss.

"Is something wrong guys?" Sakura twirled back to check out what was happening, to her disappointment, Sasuke just turned bright red and averted his attention to the floor. She wished more than anything he would ask her out... or at least told her he _liked_ her... Sakura's heart twisted fervently with the burning thought of love.

"Nothing's wrong my dear," Naruto replied, then he smiled at Sakura and added, "Well, except for your answer to my earlier question, heh, I didn't quite catch your answer with you all over me and such," Naruto stated, smiling even more.

"GRRAAAAARGH! I WAS NOT ALL OVER YOU! GIT YOUR ASS OVER HERE NARUTO! OH I'M GONNA GET YOU SO BAAAD!" Sakura was in hot pursuit for Naruto's sorry behind.

"Heh, DID YOU HEAR _THAT_ SASUKE! THE GIRL WANTS TO TOUCH MY BUTT! Ha ha! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE _THIS_ KIND OF WOMAN SAKURA!" Naruto snickered and slapped his bottom as he ran for his life. As the two hot-heads passed him, Sasuke could have sworn Sakura's head was lit by fire from the deepest pits of hell... Sasuke just shook off the thought, smiled, and looked up nonchalantly; it was then when he saw a figure plummeting from the sky towards him...


	2. The Sky is Falling!

Sakura and Naruto stopped suddenly to look up above Sasuke while he moved aside, leaving nothing soft for the falling figure to land on. It crashed head-first into the road, and it was only then when the young ninjas saw the airborne being was none other than master Kakashi himself!

"What the heck do you think you're doing! You could have SQUASHED Sasuke!" Sakura fumed. Kakashi just stayed where he was, eating dirt, and groaned back his reply. Sasuke sighed, but Naruto started to poke fun at him and laugh out loud.

"BWAHAHAHA! Some master you are Kakashi-kun! I can't believe you could land so ungracefully! You looked like an obese goose trying to fly! Haha!" Kakashi shifted his head to glare at Naruto. Naruto then froze and shut up immediately, still snickering though…. Sakura then exploded at Naruto and lectured him on how bad he was being to his master and how they should treat him with their utmost respect, "He can kick our sorry butts a thousand times over ya' kno?"

"Not when I'm Hokage, you just wait; I'll run a million circles around master Kakashi and kick **his** sorry ass a billion times!"

"Can you even count up to there you ungrateful little brat…?" Kakashi was up now and was raring to take a go at his mischievous little student. Naruto's laughter was suddenly stifled by a swift kick to the gut and an impenetrable head lock. As Naruto screamed and Kakashi smacked, Sakura flinched delicately on the outside while her inner-self cheered Kakashi on. Sasuke just sighed again and turned to look at the road ahead with a sorry look on his face.

After Naruto's punishment, Sasuke tantalized him, "Man, you sure are getting your ass whooped a lot today."

"Oh shut up!" Naruto scowled and rubbed his raw bottom, flinching every now and then with pain. Sakura turned to face Kakashi and asked, "So why are **you** here master Kakashi?"

"Well, you see, there was this little contest I wanted to sign you guys up in, uh… because I thought it would be a nice educational experience for you all…." The children all just glared at him with question in their eyes. "Wh-what! Ok, OK! I admit it, I bet a few _magazines_ on you guys with my buddies at the pub... Oh come on! I know you guys can do it! Pleeaase? Just this one contest and I can have the newest edition of Makeout Paradise! I'll let you have the rest of your week off in undisturbed peace!" The kids all glared at him now with menacing looks. Sweating, Kakashi offered, "Uh.., ok how 'bout this? I'll throw in some upgrades in your rankings if you do this one little favor for me." Kakashi now smiled slyly, knowing they could not resist such an offer. Thoughts of stronger opponents ran through Sasuke's head; Sakura imagined the look on Ino's face when she would find out about her promotion; and Naruto grinned at the thought of being one step closer to his role as the Lord Hokage.

All three of them smiled and stared at Kakashi earnestly, "So, what can we do to help?"


	3. Leave It to Kakashi

"ALL RIGHT YOU NINJA WANNABE'S, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT! THIS IS THE CONTEST OF ALL CONTESTS! WIN IT AND GAIN POWER AND HONOR! ALL RIGHT KIDS! GET INTO YOUR TEAMS OF THREE, LINE UP AROUND THE STAGE, AND WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS!" the speakers blared into Team Kakashi's room.

"I don't see why it had to be Team _Kakashi_, Team Naruto has a way better ring to it," Naruto grumbled. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were marching behind Kakashi into the contest room along with hundreds of other teams. The assortment of ninjas varied from preppy to gothic, nerdy to big and stupid. Sakura scanned the teams, hoping to learn something from her enemies. Naruto suddenly perked up and walked up to Sasuke, "So how do you like it here? Heh, hope you're not claustrophobic. Don't get me wrong Sasuke, I love you dearly, but when it comes to contests, I will always beat you! Because **I** am number one and **I** will one day become the Lord Hokage!"

"That's not what happened at the last contest," replied Sasuke coolly.

Naruto's grin instantly disappeared, "I told you I _let_ you win that time you…" Naruto's explanation was cut off abruptly by the loud speakers which made everyone cringe with pained ears.

"OKAY ALL YOU ASPIRING SOULS, GET READY! ACTIVITY NUMBER ONE: FULL-OUT BRAWL!" The speakers cut off there and all of a sudden, walls came up from the ground dividing the teams up evenly into one-on-one team match rooms. Kakashi and the other instructors had gone up with the wall and were smiling down upon their students.

"What the!" Naruto exclaimed, "WHAT'S UP WITH THIS!"

Sasuke remained calm as he walked over and grabbed Naruto's head to level it out with his, "Look," Sasuke demanded coldly, "A **brawl** is a **fight**, and a _full-out_ brawl is one big-ass **war** with no rules. Get it? I don't need your brainlessness to interfere with my reputation." Naruto's eyes flared up with an earnest demon fox spirit at the words **fight** and **war**. Apparently, Sasuke was still a little flustered at Naruto for that little kiss he stole. When Sasuke relinquished Naruto's head, Sakura was staring at him, "_What was **that **all about?"_

"LI CORPORATIONS WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY HARM DONE TO ANY CONTESTANTS DURING THIS CONTEST! WELL, WITH THAT BEING SAID, GET READY…, GET SET…, AND **FIGHT**!" As soon as the loud speakers finished, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and the members of the opposing team bent down into their fighting stances.


	4. Berserk Momi

Team Kakashi was up against Team Tomo, which consisted of a tan, toe headed girl who had her hair up in a rustled bun and was slightly shorter than Sakura. At the sound of "GO!" her brown eyes had turned into a deep golden color, the eyes of a bloodthirsty wolf. The girl was accompanied by a boy who strongly resembled a docile version of Naruto, except for an upside down triangle marking below his left eye instead of the six slashes on Naruto's face, and a tall reserved girl with long black hair whose very presence seemed to demand immediate compliance.

The tan girl started, "Hello, my name is Momi, he's Yuwan, and she's Kanari. We're here to draw blood." Momi smirked and immediately charged at Sakura, "The **bitch** goes first!" She drew her kunai knife from her left sleeve and zoned in on the pink-haired girl with unmatched determination, while Sakura flinched in shock and fear.

"FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" Sasuke rushed in between Momi and Sakura, interfering Momi's attack with a heavy blaze of hell-fire emitted from his mouth. Momi stopped suddenly and jumped back to safety. Annoyed, Momi growled threateningly and leaped five feet into the air to pounce on the irritating problem-Sasuke.

"Not so fast you berserk she-beast! ART OF THE SHADOW DOPPELGANGER!" In an instant, Naruto had made 1000 solid clones of himself, all set on holding back Momi. Yuwan winced and immediately glided across the path of 500 doppelgangers with matchless speed and ease, nailing each one accurately with an arrow made of fire. _500 down, 500 more to go, get them Kanari!_ As if having heard Yuwan's thoughts, Kanari nodded sharply and sent a blizzard of kunai knives in the direction of the other 500 doppelgangers which quickly disappeared upon contact. With nothing holding her back now, Momi plummeted towards Sasuke with deadly speed. A quick flash appeared next to Momi in the next instant and kicked her hard off course. Skidding across the dirt floor, Momi let out a piercing shriek and stopped abruptly with a loud crack when she hit and bounced off the wall. Regretting they had forgotten the original ninja, Yuwan and Kanari filled in Momi's place without hesitation.

"We _have_ to stop letting Momi going berserk on us! You know how blind she gets with bloodlust during those times; she never even stops to think!" Yuwan complained.

"Well, it **is** in her blood. The adrenaline just starts pumping like a waterfall at the thought of a fight. It's from that beastly father of hers. Well, no use talking about it now, we can finish this without her. Yuwan!" Kanari commanded, "Sudden Death Formation!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Naruto then started getting nervous, "I don't think I like the sound of that…."


End file.
